roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 1 (2016)
Series 1 is the first series of ROBLOX Doctor Who. It premiered on June 13, 2016 and concluded on September 8, 2016. It is based of British TV show ''Doctor Who'' which is aired on BBC One in the UK and BBC America in the US. Plot A Dalek Situation The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS as he crash lands on the Earth. After repairing his TARDIS, the Doctor goes to a new location, which turns out to be a Dalek fleet. After escaping the fleet he goes on more travels. The Man In the Pandorica The Thirteenth Doctor lands at Stonehenge, he goes down the secret passage he had discovered during The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang. While in the underground area, he rescues a man stuck inside the Pandorica, the Doctor leaves and goes on more adventures. Afterlife The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS until he accidentally lands at Darillium. He corrects this by landing at Earth the next time. When he exits the TARDIS he remembers the death of his companions Zack and Silver. A TARDIS suddenly hits the Doctor knocking him out briefly, after getting up, the Doctor crawls into the TARDIS but before he can analyse his wound he is mysteriously teleported to a strange building. Rose Tyler The Thirteenth Doctor has been transported to a prison of some sort. When he arrives a phone rings near a staircase, the caller is claiming to be Rose Tyler, which the Doctor does not believe until she says the words he first said to her.. "Run." The call is cut off by a mysterious man calling the Doctor. The Doctor hangs up and calls Rose back. A Guest is transported to the realm the Doctor is in, the Doctor steals a vortex Manipulator and goes to Earth. The vortex manipulator is lost half way and is dropped to Rose, who is currently on the same Dalek ship as seen in A Dalek Situation. The Doctor passes out in front of the person who called him. Battle of the Daleks The Thirteenth Doctor is talking to ??? on the Earth after being teleported there by the vortex manipulator he took from a Guest. Suddenly, Rose calls the Doctor, on the call Daleks could be heard in the background. ??? and the Doctor uses a TARDIS key to go his TARDIS. The Doctor crashes into the Dalek fleet, causing a lot of damage. The Doctor finds Rose, who is taking pictures of the Dalek plans. The laser on the ship is pointing to the Earth, so the Doctor reflects the laser using the ship's controls as the Daleks arrive to the console area. The Doctor is shot in the back by a Dalek as he enters the TARDIS with Rose, while leaving ??? behind. The Doctor attempts to fly the TARDIS but stumbles as he looks as his glowing hands. The Doctor begins to regenerate but the TARDIS absorbs all the energy of the regeneration. ??? breaks into the TARDIS and locks the doors as all of the regeneration energy out of the Doctor is depleted. ??? has regenerated as well. The Doctor then collapses onto a chair in the console room as the Daleks begin shooting at the TARDIS. The Doctor wakes up eventually as the TARDIS goes into the time vortex. Year of the Doctor The Thirteenth Doctor is on trial for violating the rules of time. The Doctor didn't realise that by reflecting the laser of the Dalek fleet caused a rupture in another timeline. ??? shows up as a person to testify against the Doctor because the Doctor attempted to leave him while they were both regenerating. As a punishment the Doctor is sent to Earth stuck in a future incarnation's body as his current body is in a coma while being held by the School of Time Lords. The Doctor stays on Earth for a year and is reverted to his thirteenth self. A Dark Day The Doctors discover that ??? is actually the Master in disguise and that he was plotting the destruction and rule over Gallifrey by starting another Time War. The Master was then hired by the Time Lord council to apprehend the Thirteenth Doctor to be a soldier for the war. But not knowing that the Master isn't on their side anymore... and never was..... A Other World The Eleventh Doctor is travelling through space, he gets a call from Rose but doesn't see it on accident. He then goes through a time rift and looks for his TARDIS which has set itself coordinates that leads to a barn on Gallifrey... Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia (Part 1) The Thirteenth Doctor is about to land on Earth to find more clues about the Master's plan, but theTARDIS spins out of control and crashes down to the Earth. When the Doctor exits the TARDIS, he has spotted his past self... the Twelfth Doctor. The two greet and agree to solve the Master's plan. They go to the diner where they find clues that lead them to Gallifrey, the Thirteenth Doctor then gets signals that a Time War has started. The two rush over to the TARDIS and head to Gallifrey. Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia (Part 2) The two land at Gallifrey, but Twelve suddenly goes missing after jumping off the top of a city building to find out more. As that is their point of view, the Twenty-Third Doctor is returning home to discover the terrible truth of the terrible events that are yet to unfold. The dimensional gateway suddenly opens, creating the Multiverse, with its true horrors lurking within.. Time War 2: The Final Hour (Part 1) The Twelfth Doctor has gone missing, suddenly the Thirteenth Doctor is attacked by the Daleks and is forced to flee to Earth for a while, but a Dalek is sent through the Time Vortex with him, the Doctor destroys it, but the explosion went a bit wrong and made a massive crater and the Doctor was forced to jump through the TARDIS doors. Afterwards, the Doctor pilots his TARDIS to Arcadia, Northern Gallifrey, through the time vortex, but he arrives five minutes too early to find Twelve. So the Doctor lands five minutes after they arrived in ''Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia''. But no one is to be found, the Doctor decides that he must destroy the Moment. The Doctor arrives at his childhood barn, and to his surprise meets the Eleventh Doctor and they both decide to destroy the Moment by self-destructing the TARDIS with an neutron star that would have a protective barrier to stop everyone from dying instantly. The explosion would've been so powerful that it would vaporise anything non-Gallifreyan. Time War 2: The Final Hour (Part 2) The Doctor flies the TARDIS, with the Moment attached to it, into the neutron star successfully. The TARDIS explodes, but repairs itself from the explosion because of the protective barrier. The Eleventh Doctor flees Gallifrey because of the explosion. Suddenly, the neutron star starts to malfunction, destroying the protective barrier, which causes radiation to spread over Arcadia. When the radiation spread, the Doctor absorbed 87% of the radiation from the malfunction. The Doctor goes inside his TARDIS, struggling to reach for the controls of the TARDIS. The Doctor begins to regenerate into his next incarnation slowly as he drops his sonic screwdriver onto the TARDIS floor. He then begins to hallucinate all of his companions from the current incarnation. The regeneration process starts to accelerate throughout his body, because of the amount of radiation destroying his cells. The Doctor then accepts his fate and that he has to regenerate to survive. His companions disappear, and his face starts to glow with more regeneration energy and then he ultimately regenerates into the Fourteenth Doctor. The TARDIS starts to explode, and the newly regenerated Doctor escapes to Earth by vortex manipulator. The TARDIS starts to emergency land onto the Earth. The Doctor, who was in a erratic state, starts laughing and then eventually collapses due to the sudden expulsion of radiation in a matter of seconds after using the vortex manipulator. Cast (chronological order) * Commander_One as the Thirteenth Doctor * tottsn67 as the Man in the Pandorica * roselukeisawesome as Rose Tyler * Guest 9532 as themselves * laserdog2 as the Master * Commander_One as the Fourteenth Doctor * hailDantdm as the Twelfth Doctor * dimitribrencic2457 as the Alternate Twelfth Doctor * Commander_One as the Eleventh Doctor * jasonnwisisi as the Twelfth Doctor * TimeLordOnline31 as the Eleventh Doctor Episodes